


Not so Rotten Four

by Zer_Smithe (orphan_account)



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), new core four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zer_Smithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if four kids from the Island had come to terms with not being rotten way before the 'rotten four' had left. When they finally get a chance at a hero's life will they succeed of will evil still be part of them. <br/>Helena Hook who will take life by the 'Hook or by the crook'.<br/>Carmine Heart who will have everyone's heads.<br/>Uriah Waters is the man wid the deals<br/>Esmer Clued Frollo who just doesn't wanna go to hell<br/>Let's just the hope the past stays in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Rotten Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiranai Atsune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shiranai+Atsune).



“What do you think Carmine's real hair color is?”  
Esmeralda (or Esmer) Clued Frollo questioned her friend Helena Hook suddenly, as they carefully walked through the craziness of the 'Isle Market', avoiding pickpockets and thieving for themselves at the same time. Both still slightly fatigued from lack of proper sleep, as the clouded sun rose over the Isle of the Lost and the no doubt terrible day starts.  
“I dunno, black or white maybe.”  
Esmer raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned and amused at the same time, by the rather strange answer. That majority of people on the Island had brown or blond hair, only twenty people including Helen herself had black hair, well eighteen now (Carlos and Jay were gone now). The only people with both white and blond hair is Cruella, and of course Carlos before he left five months ago for Auradon.  
“Thinking about him?”  
“Shut your damned mouth.”  
“You know I don't like that word, I hope you end up in the fire pits hell for using that word.”  
Helena rolled her eyes at her friends strangeness,easily stealing a decent loaf of bread from an older woman who was walking by. One of the 'Evil Step Sisters' if she's not wrong, Drizella maybe, not that she could seriously tell them apart.  
“Want half.”  
“May god bless your eternal soul.”  
Helena sighed as she couldn't find the fire to be mad at her friend for her weird mood changes, or her extremely strict religious believes. Esmer was the only child of Judge Claude Frollo, who after being sent to the Isle became the leader of the only church in the entire place the 'Isle Chapel'.  
The man had made sure to instill an unhealthy amount of fear into his daughter about going to hell, unless she followed every single thing he said. Putting her to work for him the moment she took her first step and making her attend every service no matter if she wanted to or not.  
Everyone liked to point out that the man had been consumed by the lust he felt for a gypsy women and even named his daughter after her almost ten years later. They also liked to mention that he wasn't married and had a child, even though he preached children born out of union were destined to rot in deepest parts of hell. Esmer included.  
Helena couldn't say much better about her own father, Captain Hook or the rest of her family on the Jolly Rogers. The ways of a Pirate had been forced one her from an extremely young age, from sword fighting to advance map reading. She loved the way of the sea but it was also the only thing she has ever known.  
She wonder about what else was out there in the world. What it was like to actually sail in the open sea, People she could meet, and even what it would be like to see Carlos outside of the barrier that held her prisoner. No more than anything the young pirate wanted to take the world by her favorite polished hook and make them acknowledge her.  
“We'd better go meet up with Uriah and Carmine. You know how they can get grumpy if we don't show up on time. I don't wanna hear about 'voice stealing sea shells' or any 'off with my head' business.” Esmer mumbled as she finished her last bite of her stale and hard bread.  
“Ya I guess.”  
The two girl quickly cut through a few 'less than friendly' alleys to come to an old abandoned warehouse that sat on a cliff overlooking the water. The four friends had claimed it as their own personal lair, but in reality it was actually were they all slept when they were too scared to go home to their respective parents. No actual plotting went on, they'd each long ago decided they weren't evil.  
Helena was more concerned with freedom, Carmine would rather die than fallow after his mother, Uriah cares mainly about swimming or singing, and Esmer was too petrified about going to hell.  
“About time you two finally showed up.” Carmine mumbled as the two girls walked in, slightly annoyed they hadn't showed up earlier. He didn't like not knowing where they were all the time, it made him worry about them.  
“Morning Service ran long, Father started ranting about the evils of short skirts.”  
“Has he seen Helena's closet.”  
“Shut your damned mouth.”  
“Will you please stop saying that already.”  
Uriah who had been silent till now cleared his throat to get his friends attention. He usually stayed out of any fighting (Playful or not) but decided to intervene this once.  
“This letter was left on our table when we got here today.” The boy said holding up a snow white envelope. “Wanna read it.”  
“Hand it over.” Helena muttered as she pulled out a dagger to break the wax red seal that closed the letter. “Looks official.”  
“It looks sinful.”  
Helena rolled her eyes as she looked through the letter with slight surprise. “It's from Fairy Godmother in Auradon, they've selected us to go to Auradon prep for the school year.”  
“All four?”  
“Ya. It's all right here in black and white.”


End file.
